The invention relates to a hair-piece having a support member for hair, shaped like the calotte of the head and consisting of curved webs.
1. Field of the Invention
A support member of wigs consists of a close-fitting textile substrate adapted to the shape of the head, into which the artificial or the natural "false" hair is knotted. Such a support member sits on the head like a cap and entirely covers the real hair of the person wearing the wig, so that the wearer's own hair is no longer effective. In order to obtain a secure fixation of the wig on the head, it has to be tightly stretched over the head. This causes some inconvenience for the user without reliably avoiding a displacement of the wig. Moreover, the skin of the head is preventing from breathing. In order to overcome the disadvantages of wigs with a cap-like support member, hairpieces have been provided that supplement the user's own hair, which allow a combination of one's own hair and artificial or natural supplementary hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known hair-piece (DE 1 460 165) has a support member shaped like a head calotte and having curved webs provided with hair and extending across the head transversally. Both ends of each web are fastened to a closed frame of a cap-like contour. The webs and the frame form a grid having openings transversally extending across the head and being closed all around through which a person's own hair may be drawn in order to mix the user's own hair and supplementary hair. Lateral webs are provided for reducing the size of the openings. Pulling hair through the grid openings is troublesome and requires great care and a lot of time in order to hide the frame and the webs lying on the head like a cap under the wearer's own hair. At the hairline, the frame is tongue-shaped and predetermines a shape of the hairline that does not correspond to the natural course of the hairline and cannot be adapted by the user. Hair-pieces manufactured in mass production are practically unusable, since webs and frames of plastic material have to be adapted to the individual form of a head, prior to their drying and curing, in order to obtain a certain fitting of the hair-piece.
Curved webs, extending transversally across the head, are also provided in another known hair-piece (DE 14 60 168). Both ends of the webs, formed as arched members, are fastened to a lateral holding or clamping piece to be arranged behind the temple above and/or in front of the user's ear. This results in lunulate openings for the user's own hair that are very narrow in the vicinity of the ears. Pulling the wearer's own hair through the openings closed all around is not easy to be done. If the distances between the webs are widened in order to facilitate the pulling through of the hair, the thin own hair of the user would collapse too much, so that the hair-piece would be distinct from the user's own hair and no seemingly natural mixture of hair could be obtained. Dressing the hair at the front hairline is difficult, since the frontmost web spans the head above the forehead in a hoop-like manner and defines a limit line of the hair that does not correspond to a natural hairline and does not allow an adaptation to individual needs. The latter is a particularly serious problem if a person's own hair is not sufficient to cover that web. If they hold the hair-piece sufficiently tight, the two holding or clamping pieces can be painful to the user. When the hair-piece is made in mass production, a secure hold and a good fitting cannot be achieved for every head, since the distance between the crown and the ears, as well as the diameter of the head, which are decisive for a close fitting of the support member on the head and the clamping effect of the clamping pieces, are different with every individual. The known hair-piece does not allow a modification in order to adapt it to the individual shape of the head and the hairdo of the user.